prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Jessamyn Duke
' |Altura=1.83 m |Peso=62 kg |Data de Nascimento=24 de Junho de 1986 |Local de Nascimento=Whitesburg, Kentucky |Data de Falecimento= |Local de Falecimento= |Residência= |Anunciado de= |Treinado por=WWE Performance Center |Estreia=2018 |Aposentadoria= }}Jessamyn Laurel Duke é uma wrestler profissional americana e ex-lutadora de MMA, ela está atualmente em contrato com a WWE como parte da brand NXT. Ela anteriormente competiu pela Invicta Fighting Championships na divisão de peso das mulheres. Carreira no MMA Duke começou sua carreira amadora em 2010. Ela lutou principalmente por Absolute Action MMA e Tuff-N-Uff. Ela obteve o título amador de penas em ambas as organizações. Em 2012, Duke mudou-se para o profissional de artes marciais mistas e assinou com a Invicta FC. Invicta Fighting Championships Duke fez sua estréia profissional e promocional contra Suzie Montero em 28 de julho de 2012 no Invicta FC 2. Ela ganhou via TKO na terceira rodada. Duke enfrentou Marciea Allen em 6 de outubro de 2012 no Invicta FC 3. Ela venceu por finalização devido a um armlock no primeiro round. Esta vitória lhe rendeu uma submissão do prêmio de bônus noturno , que foi dividido entre Duke e Stephanie Frausto, devido a sua submissão à vitória sobre Amy Davis no mesmo evento. Duke enfrentou Miriam Nakamoto em 5 de abril de 2013 no Invicta FC 5. O resultado foi originalmente uma vitória KO para Nakamoto, mas mais tarde foi derrubado pelo Escritório de Atletismo do Missouri sem nenhum concurso devido a um joelho ilegal. The Ultimate Fighter Em agosto de 2013, Duke foi anunciado como membro do elenco de The Ultimate Fighter: Team Rousey vs. Team Tate. Ela derrotou Laura Howarth por finalização devido a um triângulo na rodada de entrada e foi a segunda escolha feminina do Team Rousey. Duke enfrentou Raquel Pennington na rodada eliminatória. Pennington derrotou Duke por decisão unânime (29-28, 29-28, 29-28) e o desempenho ganhou ambos os participantes, os prêmios Fight of the Season. Ultimate Fighting Championship Duke fez sua estréia promocional contra a colega de equipe TUF 18 Peggy Morgan em 30 de novembro de 2013 no The Ultimate Fighter 18 Finale. Ela ganhou por decisão unânime (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). Em sua segunda luta no UFC, Duke enfrentou Bethe Correia no UFC 172 . Ela perdeu a luta por decisão unânime (30-27, 29-28, 30-27). Duke enfrentou Leslie Smith no UFC Fight Night: Cerrone vs. Miller em 16 de julho de 2014. Ela perdeu a luta via TKO no início da primeira rodada depois de dar vários socos no rosto e no corpo. Duke enfrentou Elizabeth Phillips no UFC on Fox 16 em 25 de julho de 2015 em uma revanche de sua luta amadora no RFA 2 - Yvel vs Alexander. Duke perdeu a luta por decisão unânime e foi posteriormente liberado da promoção. Carreira no Wrestling Profisisonal Em 7 de maio de 2018, a WWE anunciou que Duke, junto com Marina Shafir, haviam assinado com a WWE e estavam sob treinamento ao seu Performance Center. Em 28 de outubro no WWE Evolution, Duke e Shafir fizeram sua estreia na WWE quando elas interferiram durante o combate do NXT Women's Championship, no qual ajudaram Shayna Baszler a conquistar o título sobre Kairi Sane. Duke e Shafir, desde então, se alinharam com Baszler estabelecendo-se como heels no processo. Elas fizeram outra aparição no NXT TakeOver: WarGames, quando interferiram durante a partida de Baszler e Sane numa 2 out of 3 falls Match, na qual Baszler marcou a primeira queda e a vitória na segunda para manter o título. Em no episódio 12 de Maio de 2018 do NXT, a NXT Women's Champion, Shayna Baszler (com Jessamyn Duke e Marina Shafir) derrotou Dakota Kai. Shayna domina depois de Kai começa de forma rápida. Após a partida, as Horsewomen vão até Dakota numa tentativa de um ataque 3 contra 1 até Io Shirai chegar e oferecer socorro. Io as expulsa do ringue e as Horsewomen puxam Shayna antes que Dakota possa bater nela de volta. Na semana seguinte, Io Shirai e Dakota Kai desafiam Jessamyn Duke e Marina Shafir para uma tag team match. No episódio transmitido em 19 de dezembro de 2018, Shafir e Duke fizeram sua estréia na televisão do NXT e perderam para Io Shirai e Dakota Kai quando Io derrotou Shafir depois de um Moonsault. Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Nascidos em 1986 Categoria:Wrestlers Femininas Categoria:Nascidos no Kentucky Categoria:Artistas Marciais Mistos Categoria:Wrestlers do NXT